1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays comprise a structure in which two film substrates, opposite surfaces of which have transparent electrodes formed thereon, are bonded to each other by means of a seal placed on the peripheries of the film substrates to define a cell space and this cell space receives a liquid crystal. Some of such liquid crystal displays have one film substrate an end of which extends beyond the periphery of the other film substrate and has an electrically connecting terminal for use in an electrical connection to a device outside the liquid crystal display.
Processes for manufacturing such liquid crystal display comprise the steps of providing two elongate or sheet-shaped base films for providing a plurality of film substrates, forming transparent electrodes, forming a seal, subsequently bonding the two base films, subsequently separating cells formed of the two bonded base films from each other by means of a cutter and injecting a liquid crystal into a cell space defined by the base films and the seal.
In such a process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display, only one of the pair of base films must be separated with a cutter in order to obtain a plurality of liquid crystal displays. However, this separation is very difficult since an end of one of the film substrate pair of a liquid crystal display in the form of a final product extends from within the other film substrate and has the connecting terminal, the one end of the one film substrate, cut portions of the bonded base films have different shapes in part. In addition, since the base film is a thin film of a resin and a sufficient separation precision is not obtained, it is very difficult to separate only one of the two base films. Thus, a portion of the other base film having a connecting terminal is often cut to physically damage or cut out the connecting terminal. This is a cause of reducing the production yield of the liquid crystal display manufacturing process.